Getting Into Merlin's Pants
by JessicaCheyanne
Summary: Gred and Forge mistakenly cry wolf one too many times, devastating a very much in love Hermione Granger.   Mild language, Suggestive themes, not smut. but suggestive! one-shot. Perhaps, two-shot? R&R please! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I had a sudden burst of inspiration and felt the need to write this one-shot. Sadly, the inspiration wasn't for my other story **Revenge of the Weasleys**, unfortunately I haven't been able to update that one, my computer has been messed up and i can't retrieve the file i need, SO! i need to retype the entire 15 page chapter. UGH! anyway, i thought i'd take a break and write this one for fun! :) enjoy.

Rated M for paranoia, mild suggestive content and fluffy love scene. kinda. hahahaha

I don't own anything. except for this story and plot-ishness.

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs to the twins' old bedroom to escape the chaos of the Weasley household. Aside from it being in its normal hectic state, George had also felt the need to prank Miss Fleur Delacour. Not only was she in a fit of rage but Mrs. Weasley and Bill were as well. It really was a bit callous to prank her today of all days, no matter how entertaining it was. Hermione smiled and quietly laughed to herself upon recalling the look of surprise on the poor girls face. Hermione definitely wouldn't have reacted too differently if she had just found that her nose was 4 times it's original size, her hair was bright pink and she gained about 300 pounds. Indeed George Weasley had turned his brother's wife into a bright pink fluffy pig. Hermione giggled a bit more, slowly loosing control, unaware that she had stopped completely and was outright laughing hysterically. A red headed twin opened his door and poked his head out to witness Hermione and her apparent lack of control. He furrowed his brow,

"Hermione?" he asked worried. "What in Merlin's pants has gotten into you?" Hermione had already succumbed to the giggle fit, which set her up to laugh endlessly at anything and everything. After hearing _that _particular comment she widened her eyes and continued to laugh even harder. Now she wasn't even making any noise at all, it was just a series of giant gasps and watery eyes.

"F-Fred!...Merlin….into….me?" were the only words able to escape her mouth. Fred's expression was a mix of amusement, terror, and worry. Until it dawned on him what she meant. He cracked a grin and rolled his eyes,

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Fred said. "Plus I'm not Fred, I'm George." By this time Hermione had sobered up a bit, letting only a few late giggles out here and there. She raised an eyebrow at Fred, or rather George.

"Oh really, and I'm supposed to believe you why? You've pulled that on me too many times, I know your tricks Fred. Besides, George just pranked Fleur downstairs." Fred/George widened his eyes in shock,

"He did that without me!" He yelled and made to push past Hermione and door frame but she stopped him.

"Yes, and he is fine without you. Right now, everyone is busy with the mess, so that leaves me and you. Up here." She said quietly, walking toward him.

"Hermione I don't think Fred would-"

"Fred! I'm not falling for it this time." She said with a sweet smile. "Now I don't know about Merlin, but…"

"For fucks sake!" He blurted, understanding just where Hermione was leading up to. "Hermio-" Just then she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Crushing her lips to his. He laid there like a stone, unresponsive, scared, nervous and down right irritated. At that moment the realization hit her, like being hit in the head with a gong mallet on one side and bashing her head into the gong itself. The mental brass sound rung throughout her head. She barely had time to react and jump off before..

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She jumped up like a startled cat, close to tears. Fred stood in the doorway, furious. Hermione couldn't help the rush of tears that fell. Fred strode over to her, an odd look on his face. Hermione kept sputtering incoherent mix of words and sobs. She stood their like a lost child wringing her hands, her chest aching with fright. She felt as if she would throw up. Fred just stood there, nostrils flared and eyes wide. Hermione couldn't think, her head was spinning. A knot tightened in the pit of her stomach. She felt dreadful, terrified it would be the end of her and Fred. She turned to face George, the twin she believed to be Fred a few moments earlier.

"George!" She croaked.

"Only joking, I am Fred." The twin from the bed said, reclining with his arms crossed behind his head. Those five words were equally the most beautiful and the most foul at that moment. Hermione looked back and forth between George, who had succumbed to his own fit of hysterical laughing and Fred who now started to look a bit scared from Hermione's expression. "Love…come on, it was a joke…" He said weakly. Visibly shaking, and slowly reaching for his wand.

"Oh shit." George sobered up in an instant and disaperated out from the room. Hermione didn't flinch.

"You…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Breathing heavily and not blinking once she nearly pounced on Fred had he not moved. Now standing with his back to the door, Hermione whipped out her wand. Fred let out a yelp and turned, fumbling with the door knob, though Hermione locked the door.

"ALFRED SIGNUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione screamed, of course she used the _sonorous _charm to clearly convey how truly livid she was. Fred covered his ears, slightly at the use of his proper and unattractive first name, though majority because she was so bloody loud.

"We only wanted a laugh…" He cowered but was finally able to hold his wand steady to unlock the door. Less than a millisecond after he opened the door he took off as Hermione sent hex after hex to his back. Staying hot on his heels she flew through the house, ignoring all the frightened and confused expressions of her boyfriends family.

Tears flowed down her bright red cheeks. She clutched her wand tighter, letting the jinxes and hexes shoot out as her anger boiled inside her. She sent stunning spells, disfigurement charms, spells that create millions of little needles flying through the air at the unfortunate opposition. She had conjured a giant stick and before she could put a full body bind curse on him he had disaperated. She ran to the stop he disappeared from.

"WEASLEY!" She yelled to the sky, snapping the stick in half. Furious at how Fred could have treated her.

A few days later Fred appeared at her flat, dodging the flying knives, pots, pans and an occasional chair or two. He, of course, blocked them being the smart wizard he is. Actually, on second thought, since it was his fault he was in this mess, maybe he isn't as smart as he thinks he is?

"_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted, her wand flew from her hand and across the living room. He thought that was the end of it until she ran at him full speed with her hands up like talons. She scratched, punched and kicked until he got her backside against him and wrapped his arms around her and pinned her arms down. "I'm sorry!" He finally shouted. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to break free. "It went too far, I understand that now. I'm sorry, but we only wanted a laugh." He said sadly.

"A laugh? Hurting me is funny is it?" she asked shrilly, still bucking against him. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she yelled. But he kept his grip, making sure she was detained, but not in pain. "You think it's funny to put me through such misery!" she sobbed, but fought relentlessly

"No! Of course not! We didn't expect you to react that way and we've had it planned out for ages!" He tried to explain. Though it was hard since she kept trying to break away. "We just never really had anyone do it to and it was our last chance!"

"What are you talking about? Let me go! Get off me!" She kept squirming. She felt disgusted from anger. For Fred to do something so terrible to her, to trick her so evilly. She thought he was more mature than that. It almost seemed as if ever since they became public he's become more secret.

"How could you do that to me?" She asked quietly. " You've been acting all weird and I don't know why. I mean we've been together for how long now?" "a year and three months and one week." He muttered but she kept rambling. "The first few months we stayed private, what with Bill and Fleur's wedding and then Ginny and Harry newly found relationship, _finally!_ And then, remember? We agreed that when we went public it would all stay the same and you haven't! You promised me and now look, you're pulling out your most cruel pranks and for what? All for a laugh? At my expense?" Fred wasn't sure exactly what she was saying, she was rambling at an unbelievably fast rate and that high pitched crying voice she has. He was looking back and forth between her brown eyes, not sure if he was supposed to be nodding or shaking his head or even answering a question. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure I can understand turning me into a giant bright pink pig, but making a fool out of me and then making _me_ feel like I'm the worst girl-" His lips crashed to hers, silencing her for good.

She tried to push away but that resulted in Fred's arm snaking around her waist and pulling her against him. His soft lips moved roughly with hers as her hands wound their way around his neck. She gave in. His hands slid from her hips up her sides, keeping them from wandering. Now was not the time to push that boundary. Despite it already having been broken, now was definitely not the time to try and get her into bed. His hand rested on the small of her back, pushing her against him. He felt as if he couldn't get close enough to her. She let a small moan escape and he smiled as he trailed kisses down her neck. Nipping at the soft skin near her collarbone, gently biting her earlobe and kissing the hallow just beneath her ear. She let out a breathy sigh until she remembered she was angry at him. She pushed his lips away from her but remained in his arms.

"Stop! I still can't forgive you. It was a horrible thing to do. That's a borderline betrayal of my trust Fred." She said tearfully. "I felt awful! I never ever wanted to feel that way, and you let it happen! You caused it! I felt like such a terrible girlfriend!"

"I love you Hermione!" She stopped squirming immediately and became a stiff marble statue. His heart dropped to his stomach, it really wasn't the way he wanted to tell her or the reaction he wanted. He felt as if he had been thrown into a long endless, pitch-black tunnel. All hope for reciprocated feelings vanished, sucked out as if a dementor had possessed the beautiful body of his girlfriend. Or now it is ex- girlfriend?

"You're the perfect girlfriend. I was a complete arse and I'm sorry. It's just… It was our last chance. As being Fred and George, I was kinda…" he stopped talking and sighed. Giving up he let go of Hermione and walked towards the door.

"You love me?" her voice was barely a whisper. Fred's expression lifted. A glint of hope sparkled at the end of the dark tunnel.

"Not the best way to announce it I know." He admitted. She slowly turned, glaring daggers at him.

"You have a seriously twisted way of showing Weasley." Her voice was deadly. The sparkle began to flicker. Fred quickly closed the gap between them, towering over her he looked into her dark brown eyes. "I want hot chocolate…" he muttered

"What?" she snapped in response. He furrowed his brow,

"Nothing. Um.." he stayed quiet, getting lost in her eyes. "Please forgive me 'Mione. Believe me we won't do it again, and I promise, _P, R, O, M, I, S, E, _to never ever play top level pranks on you again." Hermione stayed silent, staring at his chest.

"Fred…." She said quietly, "Payback's a bitch." He looked down at her, confusion etched on his features. She left a chaste kiss on his frowning lips. "But I forgive you." She whispered almost inaudibly though Fred had heard her perfectly clear. His face was plastered with a giant grin as Hermione back away she too allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"I love you too" She said sweetly as she raised her wand and pointed it directly at Fred. "_STUPEFY!_" She yelled with all the anger and ferocity she could muster. Fred hit the floor, unconscious. She walked over and kneeled down next to his head, sweeping disheveled hair from his eyes. "Payback's a bitch." Hermione muttered with a smirk.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you like it? I think it's only going to be a one- shot. I have like 3 paragraphs I took off the end because i love how it ended, BUT if you guys really want it then maybe i'll upload the extra. ooooo thats like the deleted scenes of a movie on the special features disk of a two disk set on the Harry Potter movies. WOOT! go Rage Against! and James and Oliver Phelps!

I love Fred. please review! :)

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have missed, it's around 3 in the morning at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, Here's the extras. I kind of when a bit over board, it was 10 pages in Word. so I just turned it into another chapter. :) thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. And im sorry this one is rather long, and a bit fluffy toward the end**.

* * *

She set a cup of hot chocolate on the table for when he wakes up. Sure she was still angry at him and she basically knocked him unconscious, but she wasn't heartless. Hermione glanced at his peaceful expression. He was so quiet and lovely. She gave a heavy sigh as she walked back to the kitchen to repair the broken dishes.

"Mmm…'rmione?" Fred grumbled. Opening one eye at a time, blinking feverishly. Suddenly he felt a scorching pain in the back of his head. Course Hermione wouldn't even left him fall on something soft. _How lovely of her._ Fred thought sarcastically. Only really great girlfriends let their boyfriends fall to the ground and smack their head really damn hard. Then again really amazing girlfriends actually do the hexing to knock their boyfriends out, consequently causing a wonderful pain in their head to greet them as they woke. Fred huffed cynically.

He shook his head, though immediately regretted it. His vision blurred and developed a momentary case of vertigo. He tried to focus on a cup of an unidentified steaming substance, slowly regaining his bearings. He then realized it was a cup of hot chocolate…with marshmallows! _Then theirs Hermione who knocks out her boyfriend, lays him on a couch and leaves him hot chocolate to wake up to. _Fred thought, a smile creeping its way across his freckled face. Warmth spread through him, Hermione could be a serious witch at times, but she truly was an amazing person. He lifted the cup slowly to his lips and somehow managed to eat the melting marshmallows from the top, without making a complete mess! Fred mentally gave a victory dance, and paused only to gaze at the dark brown liquid. Brown….deep Brown like Hermione's eyes. At that moment he sat up straight, _she loves me. _

"WOOOOOO!" Was all Hermione heard from the living room. _He must have really wanted that hot chocolate. _She thought, shaking her head as she washed the plate in her hand. She jumped as suddenly felt two hands slide from her sides and on to her stomach.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She could here the smile in his voice.

"How's your head?" She asked feeling slightly guilty, but then remembered her reasons.

"It's bloody excellent, I just came in to thank you for….." he stopped talking for some reason.

"For?" Hermione asked, both confused and curious. Fred removed his arms from around her midriff. "Fred?"

"Um…Who?" he asked, she immediately spun around and was greeted with the sight of her favorite red head. She sighed in relief.

"What do you mean, who? I mean you!" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Fred's expression was full out confusion and appeared to be nervous.

"What do you mean? Fred seriously, stop it." Hermione started to become nervous herself. "Are you alright? Oh god! What have I done?" Hermione was borderline hysterical. Her brown eyes darted around, examining every smile line and freckle on his face. Fred decided to drop the act, and cracked his famous Weasley Twin smile. Though, at the moment it was just one half as amazing.

"You're so cute when you worry, Granger." Fred failed to keep his amusement at bay, releasing a childish it-wasn't-me snicker. Hermione narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"You're on very dangerous ground Weasely. You don't want to play with me. That would be very imprudent, indeed." Hermione warned through thin lips. "Especially since you did the exact thing I asked you not too." She hissed. A smile tugged at the right side of his mouth, he arched an eyebrow as well.

"I know. But honestly Hermione, have you not met me and George? We practically live for once in a life time opportunities."

"It's George _and I_, and I understand that. Except, it _wasn't _a once in a life time chance and you completely disregarded how I would feel about it!" Hermione fired at him.

"First, I'm sorry my grammar isn't up to your incredibly high Granger standards. Second, indeed I did. I just underestimated your temper. And third, I know you love me so dangerous ground or not, I couldn't be more daring." Fred responded genuinely.

Hermione loved him back and Fred felt as if nothing was impossible. The most narrow minded, intelligent, nerdy, bossy, tight-wad has fallen in love with one of the most optimistic, reckless, hilarious, laid back, Weasleys. _Maybe it's not so far-fetched…_Fred though curiously. Then he realized Hermione Granger was still seriously angry and staring him down. Or rather, up?

"Don't push me." She threatened, literally sending shivers up Fred's spine.

"If I don't?" He challenged with a smirk.

"Let me worry about that." her left eyebrow twitched. Fred couldn't stop thinking how much he wanted her. She was so…demanding. Fearless. So…Hermione Granger. He smiled slowly, thinking about how many ways he could push her without going to far. Hermione pursed her lips and turned back to doing the dishes.

Fred replaced his arms around her midriff. He blew on her ear and traced her jaw with his nose, leaving little nips here and there. He knew just how to get her going. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a small squeak as his hands made their way to the hem of her shirt.

"Mr. Weasley, you must be mistaken. Indeed I have forgiven you, however that _does not_ mean I am not still angry or that I will be speaking to you for a while. So be on your way, good night." She said, proud at maintaining her business like tone while he was still roaming his hands over her body and working magic with his lips. He rested his chin on her shoulder,

"That's ok because you love me. You love me _back_." He paused, actually letting it sink in. "Bloody hell…" He paused for a second. "I knew you'd come around, people can't help but fall in love with such a handsome devil as me." He winked at her, hoping she was kidding about the not talking thing.

"I'm still not talking to you." She said. Her jaw set. Fred glowered and lightly bit the soft skin on her neck in protest. Hermione spun around once more.

"You're so lucky I can use magic, but if you leave any marks on me I swear Fred, Ginny won't be the only Weasley daughter." Hermione threatened. Fred yelped and abandoned all hope of starting a good shag session. Until he hung his head and had a perfect view down her shirt. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her lower half between him and sink counter.

"I'll take that chance." He breathed, instantly attaching his lips to her neck. She let out an 'Oh!' in surprised, though very pleased. She involuntarily arched her back, pressing herself against him and offering better access to her neck. Fred wrapped his arms around and lifted her up onto the counter to their right. Probably the smartest idea he's had all day, otherwise she would have fell into the sink.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred, trying to get as close as possible. She found herself running her hands under his shirt while Fred roamed his hands over her body, slowly making their way down to the waist of her jeans. quickly he unbuttoned them and noticed his shirt was off and not completely understanding how if his mouth and teeth haven't once left her skin.

Unknown to the two lovers, they were so caught up in each other they failed to notice the figure who was standing at the kitchen threshold with an expression of I-don't-quite-understand-what-is-going-please-make-it-stop.

"ON THE COUNTER?" She exclaimed. The two jumped apart, Hermione screamed and Fred automatically disaperated, leaving his pants behind…

"Fred!" they both yelled.

"For fuck's sake Hermione cover yourself!...Yes I realize that was poor choice of words!" Ginny yelled, shielding her eyes from the offensive scene, trying to block out the mental images of her brother's alarmingly white arse.

"Ginny, I…" Hermione was too mortified to even think about what to say. Ginny had just witnessed her brother having sex with her roommate on the counter.

"Save it! I want to keep my dinner down. It was rather expensive and it would be a waste." She said, looking very green indeed. Hermione covered herself, blushing furiously, close to tears from mortification.

"Bloody hell, that git left his pants!" Ginny yelped, feeling horrible for anyone who witnesses a blindingly white naked man pop out of thin air. If she hadn't been so disgusted she might have laughed.

"Ginny…I"

"I make sandwiches there!" Ginny screamed in realization, everyday she looked forward to her lunch time sandwich. She was probably the most unique Weasley, but she had the family obsession with food. Namely sandwiches. Suddenly they heard a loud crack outside, and Fred stormed through the door. Thankfully he was fully clothed, though probably permanently red. He marched up with an air of determination, his fists pumping in sync with his strides and his jaw set. One look at his baby sister and he immediately turned around and walked right out the door. Hermione and Ginny stared confusedly at the door, not quite understanding what just happened. Seconds later Fred came back through the door, exactly as he had before. Jaw set, fists pumping and determined strides. Like before, he took one look at his sister, shook his head and walked right back out.

"Fred!" They yelled in unison.

"Right! Ok" he said loudly as he walked right back through the door a third time. this time shaking his head. "Ok. Alright. Ok. Ginny! Ok…..Ok." he kept repeating, trying to say something other than ok and alright, but obviously his brain simply failed him. He walked over and stood next to Hermione in the kitchen.

"I don't think so! Three feet of space between you, and get out of my kitchen!" Ginny scolded, pointing towards the living room. Hermione pulled Fred passed Ginny and moved to sit on the couch, their behinds were almost an inch from landing,

"No!" They both hopped up like they were poked by a poisonous thorn. "You." She pointed to the left side of the sofa, "you." She pointed to a toppled chair Hermione had thrown at Fred earlier that night. Fred walked over, put the chair right and sat in it glumly. He didn't know which was worse, that he had been having a fantastic victory shag with Hermione and it was interrupted, or that it was his baby sister who interrupted him.

"I don't know what just happened here, but…"She lost her train of thought, trying to keep mental images from surfacing.

"Well…When a man loves a woman…" Fred piped up. He silently cursed himself, anytime he got nervous, scared or embarrassed he immediately resorted to humor. This was definitely not a moment for that.

"Shut it Fred! I _know _what happened here! I happened to be there if you don't remember!" Ginny blew up, unable to keep the images from attacking her brain. "On my counter?" She whispered; her voice deadly. She was too angry to think of anything _but _what she saw.

"What do you mean you _know_ what happened here? How do you _know_?" Fred asked, slightly scared of the answer. Hermione threw him a glare that she hoped would shut him up.

"I know what you're getting at, and that's none of your business." It was Ginny's turn to blush in embarrassment. "I simply meant I don't know what the bloody hell you two were thinking!" She yelled.

"We were fighting!" Fred blurted. Hermione furrowed her brow and gave Fred a pointed look.

"Fred, I may be your little sister, but I'm not a naïve kid who just walked in on her parents!" Ginny countered.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant we were fighting, and that just leads to other stuff." Fred said suggestively and then remembered what was happening. "And that part you happened to walk in on." He added almost whispering.

"Get out." Ginny said after a few moments of awkward silence. Hermione and Fred snapped their head up. "Ok!" "What?"

Fred was already out the door before Ginny could tell him twice. Hermione however felt the need to explain, though she wasn't sure what exactly she had to explain. Though Ginny is one of her good friends, and she did just catch Hermione shagging her favorite brother. That poor girl. Hermione shook her head and decided to let her be, she's had one hell of a day. Hermione nodded and walked to the front door, she turned around to see Ginny standing in the middle of the room holding her head.

"Sorry…" Hermione whispered.

"Out!" Ginny yelled. Hermione quickly slipped through the door to find Fred already standing there waiting for her.

"That was exciting wasn't it?" His eyes betrayed his great acting.

"This really isn't a time for sarcasm. Fred…I…Gin…" Hermione could barely keep herself together. Waves of embarrassment washed over her as tears began to fall. She latched on to Fred and buried her head in his chest.

"It's alright. It's just Ginny, apparently she and Harry had a fight earlier. She'll forget about it." Hermione looked up at him and Fred himself rethought his last sentence. "Yeah….that's not something you forget. Well, she won't forget it, but eventually it won't be the first thing that pops into her head every time she sees one of us." Fred tried to be cheerful, but it only made Hermione cry harder. The last thing she wanted was the whole Weasley clan knowing all about this. Hermione had become louder so he decided to disperate to somewhere without neighbors.

"But that's good. Only people know are Ginny and George." Fred tried again and it didn't help. Hermione looked up and found they were next to a tree, though she had no idea where the tree could be.

"Oh great! Now your entire family knows!" Hermione wailed. Fred's expression crumpled with confusion, he didn't need his genius math skills to figure out that 3 Weasley's certainly wasn't all of the.

"What?" Fred asked, thoroughly confused. Hermione took a deep breath and began,

"Eventually Harry would catch Ginny wincing when she sees either of us, Harry going to ask why, Ginny will tell him. And then somehow Ron will find out either through Harry or through George. And then Bill and Charlie will find out because news spread likes wildfire, and then years from now when we're all having dinner someone will bring up something embarrassing about someone and then it will have a snowball effect and then someone will say something like, oh yeah remember when Ginny walked in on Fred and Hermione on the counter? And then you're mother's going to hate me and you're dad, I'll never be able to have a conversation about muggles with him agaaaaaaaaaa!" Hermione finally finished letting out an unidentifiable 'again.' She was talking a bit too fast for Fred to understand but he had got the jist of it. George will tell Harry will tell Ron, Bill will get it out of Ron and then at dinner their going to announce it. Fred laughed at how absurd she sounded.

"Hermione, their not going to announ….hold on, in a few years?" His heart leapt. "You're planning for us to be together for a while then?" Fred asked hopeful. Hermione froze, then pulled back and glared at him.

"You're not even listening to me are you!" She yelled thoroughly distracting him. Fred opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Of course I am!" He defended himself and pulled her back to him, it was cold outside and body heat was perfect. "I just couldn't understand you perfectly. You're so upset, we just need to take a few deep breaths." Fred said, stroking her dark brown curls. He thought of quickly slipping her a calming cake, but knowing Hermione he'd be in bigger trouble. She had stopped hyperventilating and the tears stopped falling, but he knew she was still as messed up on the inside. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, silently pleading for him to fix it. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was just a bad dream. That none of this really happened, but he had to settle for holding her and telling her it was all going to be ok. They stood there, against the tree, holding each other for what seemed like hours. Hermione had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore. She was only deeply embarrassed. Perhaps, scarred for life. They both knew Ginny was.

"Fred…" She said softly, muffled by his chest.

"Mmm?"

"How does George already know?" Hermione asked her nose pink from the cold air. Fred's mouth twisted into a smile.

"We're twins Hermione!" He said lightly. She rolled her eyes,

"No really. You were only gone for a few minutes." She said. Fred sighed,

"Ginny surprised me and I automatically disaperated, it's a habit…mum…anyway, I disaperated into the middle of the shop. Where there were quite a few people purchasing our items." Fred turned red." So I improvised, I yelled out 'I told you it works!' and then proudly walked up the stairs to find some clothes. Of course George was right behind, covered with the crowd and interrogated me. Then it only took a couple second to explain, dress and get back." Fred explained. He was actually quiet comfortable with being naked, however the shop was most definitely the wrong place to be naked in. It's horrible for family consumers.

"Oh…" was all Hermione said. "Do you think the rest of your family will find out?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Fred knew too, but spared her of she what she didn't want to here.

"No…George is great with secrets, and Ginny. I don't think anyone's getting anything from her." Fred said, though immediately regretted it considering the many ways that statement could be interpreted. "Do you think Ginny and Harry have…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Hermione's body shook against him in laughter.

"I don't know Fred, they have been together for almost as long as us. What do you think?" She felt Fred grumble something to himself. After all, 5 months in and they already sealed the deal. "You know what I want to know?" She asked.

"No." Fred answered.

"How we've been together for year, three months, and one week. And you _just _said I love you." Hermione asked crossly. Fred cleared his throat; he was hoping they wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Because you're Hermione Granger." Was all he could say, he wasn't even sure what it meant himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I mean…honestly, you're completely unpredictable! I do something and you love me for it, then I do something and you hate me for it! I mean make up your mind Granger, I have to like go through your moods, like a lunar calendar." Fred did an impression of himself, "ok, today is the 5th, I can pull a prank but it has to be a level 3 or lower." Fred was surprised she actually snickered at that, but he kept going. "Really Hermione, I can never tell what you're going to find funny or not. And I've always been in love with you; it was just a matter of time before I didn't care how you would react to it." Fred explained. Hermione simply stood there, staring at him.

"This whole time?" She said quietly. He nodded. "Since when?"

"You came down the stairs, you weren't dressed yet. You walked up to me grabbed my coffee from my hand and when you sat down you said; Ron is a stupid git." Fred recounted the scene that has been replaying in his head for one year, three months and one week.

"That's the day Harry…" Hermione stopped.

"What?" Fred became slightly anxious…he didn't want that memory to be tainted. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip…

"That's the day Harry said, with the way me and Ron fight, I'd probably have more luck with a Weasley Twin. Of course at the time we both thought he was kidding, until I spent all week trying not to think of you in that way. and then…you know the rest." Hermione explained, mystified. It was all Harry.

"Harry is the reason we're together?" Fred felt a bit put out. He liked to think that it was his amazing Fred Weasley charm. "Stupid famous Potter." He muttered. Hermione hit his arm.

"He literally saved the world. He's famous but he's not stupid. And no, he's not the reason we're together. That's because if you hadn't done anything I probably would have forced it to work with Ron and then we both would be miserable." Hermione knew this to be true, and also knew Fred claimed the glory of being a 'handsome devil.'

"So…you're saying, that it is I, Fred Weasley, that is responsible for our relationship?" Fred grinned. Hermione smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes, you are." Hermione said. His grin broadened and swooped down to steal a kiss. They pulled apart, in desperate need of air. Fred couldn't help but snicker at Hermione's cute little pink nose.

"Are you still mad at me?" He honestly didn't want to bring it up, but he had to know for sure. She gave a heavy sigh and placed her hands on his chest.

"I want to be…but I think I might have overacted." Hermione said in a small voice. Fred lifted an eyebrow, this felt suspiciously like a trap…

"No Hermione, you were right to hex me six ways from Sunday, and to knock me unconscious, and to ignore me for a few days. I shouldn't have done that to you, we went too far." Fred said, rubbing her arms when she started to shiver. He kissed her small pink nose and let out a single huffing laugh. It was just too adorable.

"Let's just put that behind us, alright?" Her voice was weary and she snuggled into Fred. "But believe me Fred, ever pull that prank again and I swear, _Frieda_ and George will be fraternal twins." Hermione threatened. Fred nodded once, horrified at the idea of being a 'Frieda.' He'd much rather be a Fredericka, if anything.

"My place?" He asked. She nodded, she couldn't face Ginny. He disaperated them to his flat above the shop, seconds after her head touched the pillow Hermione felt right to sleep. Fred removed her clothes and placed the biggest shirt he had over her. She definitely needed to have some clothes here. Specially if she's planning on being with him for _years_. He lay down next to her and wound his arms around her. _Years. _He thought before falling asleep.

Five months later

Hermione came out of the shower, she was headed for her and Fred's room but decided she wanted to make a cup of coffee first. In a towel she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

"Oooo." Hermione jumped, spilling coffee on the counter. "I think I like waking up to this every morning. What are you making me?" He asked her, sitting in a chair behind her. She raised an eyebrow; Fred's getting a bit cheeky isn't he?

"No-" She turned around to see George sitting in the seat instead of Fred. "George!" She exclaimed, tightening the towel around her. "That explains a lot. What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" She asked angrily. Finding it very it uncomfortable to be stared at by her boyfriend's twin, she stomped out of the kitchen not even waiting for him to answer.

"Just having a laugh!" She heard him call from behind her. She went into her room and locked the door. She gave a heavy sigh and began to dress. She had her arms through the shirt and was just about to put it over her head but she realized her arm was actually through the neck hole. At that moment Fred knocked at the door. She paused.

"ng'n," her yell was muffled by the shirt. "I'm ch'ng."

"What? Hermione come on, it's Fred." He said through the door. She rolled her eyes and gave up on the shirt, letting it fall over her head and shoulders and her arm sticking up out of the top. She unlocked the door and Fred walked in, closing the door behind him. One glimpse of Hermione and he doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Stop it, I was in the middle of changing and you just had to come in." She huffed irritated. She was able to remove her arm and fix the shirt, but it was a bit stretched out. Hermione hung her head and lifted the shirt away from her body. She let it go and watched it slowly float back against her skin.

"It's too early for this." She groaned. "I haven't even had coffee yet, it's still out there on the counter." Fred snickered at her apparent helplessness. "I just want to go back to sleep." Hermione whined. A very uncommon trait of Hermione's, she's still very nervous even though It was her 4th day at her new job at the ministry.

"It's alright; I'll take care of it." He said, "Arms up." She lifted her arms obediently. He lifted the shirt over her head, kissed her nose and placed a very weak shrinking charm on the shirt so it'd only shrink so much. He slipped it back over her head, placing another kiss on her nose. "Sorry about George, he struck out again yesterday. He blames it on me. Says he can't invent properly when half of him has his heads in the clouds." Fred said cautiously. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why is half of him thinking about clouds when he could be thinking about genius ways to prank people?" Hermione asked cleverly. Fred smiled but shrugged. He knew exactly what was on his mind. Hermione however didn't need to know anything about what was swirling around in there. At least, not yet anyway.

"Try not to work too hard, I have something planned for tonight." Fred said quietly. Hermione looked up at him, she couldn't see his face properly as the light wasn't on and it was still dark outside, but she could see an odd glint in his eye. She knew better than to ask him, last time she tried for 3 days straight to get information from him. Fred was seriously hard to crack.

"I'll try." She said with a smile and kissed him. George could be heard on the other side of the door making kissing noises, a bad imitation of Hermione and a rather spot on impression of Fred. Although that should be easy for him since they _are_ twins.

"George!" Hermione yelled. She looked pointedly at Fred who simply snickered and shrugged.

"Let's get you to work!" Fred changed the subject with over enthusiasm.

Fred flushed himself into the ministry, landing in one of those giant fireplaces. He stepped out quickly, and started his search for Hermione. She was bound to come around here somewhere. She gets off work in precisely 5 minutes and 32 seconds. Now 31. 30. 29. …28…

5 minutes and 40 seconds later….

"Fred!" Hermione rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She sounded pleasantly surprised. He winked, scooped her up in his arms and ran to the nearest exit fireplace. "Fred! What on earth-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence before she felt herself spinning through tunnels, choking on the hot ash, and she knew better than to keep her eyes open. She felt her body held securely against Fred's as they spun together through various fire places. Suddenly she felt herself being jerked upright by a strong hand.

"Alright, Granger?" Fred smirked, throwing her over his shoulder and running through what seemed to Hermione as a completely random house.

"Fred! Seriously, what are you doing? That was ridiculous, you know I don't like traveling by floo! FRED!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down, love, I've got a surprise for you!" She could here the smile in his voice. She let out a 'oh!' as he swung her down from his shoulder and caught her in his arms, bridal style. He stood there holding her, not exactly wanting to set her down, but he figured what he had to do was far more important and probably better if he didn't have his hands full. Small snowflakes fell, nestling in her brown strands of hair. It was dark outside, but he would fix that soon enough. He bent his head to give her a quick peck on the lips and set her feet gently on the ground. She looked at him quizzically,

"Ok, wha-" He quickly covered her lips with his, smiling. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, still smiling. "Fr-" instantly he crushed his lips to hers, for a longer more passionate kiss, also hoping she'd get the hint. "STOP IT!" She exclaimed, giggling. Fred simply stood there and smirked.

"You'll find out." He answered quietly. Fred spun Hermione around so she faced north. He conjured a black handkerchief and tied it around her head, ignoring her quiet protests. The sky was a dark grey, emitting a soft glow as flecks of frozen ice fall gently and settled on the powdery white ground. There was no moon light, sun light, street light, or house lights, merely a pure glow from the earths atmosphere. It couldn't be more perfect. Fred waved his wand sending dozens of candles floating through the air. He cast a charm, nonverbally lighting each candle. Quickly he left Hermione's side, once again ignoring her quiet protests. From his ready position, he removed the cloth from Hermione's eyes. She was greeted with several random candles floating weightlessly in the air.

"Wha..-" Hermione didn't finished her sentence; she discovered that when she took a step the candles configured themselves into a lighted pathway, candles on each side. She walked slowly, hoping this wasn't one of his pranks. At the end of the lighted path, in the sky was a giant lit up face. Her face.

The words under it were,

"Hermione Jean Granger…"

"I have something to ask you." Fred finished as he saw her head scan the words, just then she finally noticed the love of her life standing off the to side between to dark green rose bushes.

"Oh my." Hermione wasn't quite sure exactly how she felt, though she had a hunch he definitely wasn't pulling a prank on her. His face never looked so serious. Fred stepped forward, reaching out to touch his finger tips to the dark red petal of a rose. Gingerly he snapped the rose from it's stem, pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Slowly a shimmer spread from the tips of the rose petals to the protective thorns at the bottom of the stem. He held it out to Hermione. She gasped expecting it to feel light, as a rose should. Except it didn't. It was glass, a beautiful hand picked rose that looked as if it was still on the bush. But it was a _glass_ rose.

"That's amazing Fred. How did you do that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh…a spell Hermione Granger can't do? It must be the end of the world." Fred smirked for the third time that night. He hoped it was the end of the world, that way he wouldn't mind the consequences of this going horribly wrong.

"Honestly Fred, what are we doing here. and why have you assaulted the sky with my face? And why did you not let me grab my coat?" Hermione kept trying to think of random questions, to keep away from the nail biting silence. Fred shook off his jacket, wrapping it around Hermione.

"Hermione, remember when you asked why I haven't said I love you and it had been a year, three months and one week?" Hermione nodded "and I said it was because you're Hermione Granger." She nodded again. "Well now it's been one year, 8 months and 2 weeks since that day in June. Almost two years. I think you'd make me the happiest person, well second to my mother," this time it was Hermione's turn to smirk "If you became Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley." Hermione's smile faltered for a second. "Or Granger-Weasley." Fred added hastily, hoping this was going to end the way he had imagined for the last 8 months. They stood for what seemed like years, simply staring at each other. Fred struggled to keep his nerves inside, staying calm and composed on the outside, hopefully conveying to Hermione that he was more than ready for this. Hermione simply stood there, unmoving, not blinking, if her nose wasn't continuously getting pinker, Fred would've thought she had died of shock.

"Hermione?" His voice cracked. This seemed to wake Hermione from her momentary shock, a slow smile spread across her lips. Instantly tears streamed from her previously perfectly dry brown eyes.

"Yes!" She managed to squeak, "yes!" Fred grinned a grin so wide, it was the second of three he'd have his entire life. He kissed Hermione's pink nose and crushed her to him, elated that he finally had what he had been terrified of for 8 months. It was true he had thought about it every single way, but it was just that; a thought. Until the day Hermione told him she loved him, he knew he would propose to her. But until that point he had been terrified of her answer, he had always known his own answer, however.

* * *

**Alight, I really hope you liked it. I loved it in fact, so I guess if you don't like it well you simply do not have to. ah, the magic of FanFiction. anyway, it would be very much appreciated if you would review :) i mean seriously, how do you feel if all these people read your story, and only a handful reviewed? People really take Fanfiction for granted, most of these stories are fueled by the reviews and responses they get. for ever non reviewer, a story dies a sad lonely reviewless death. :( **

**sorry for the long note! and im also very sorry about any spelling, grammatical mistakes and just awkward sounding sentences, but hey!if you found any, tell me in a review :)  
**

**Thank you for everyone who will review, and again to those who have! you are the light to my inspiration :) **


End file.
